


Walrus

by Serai



Category: The Faculty
Genre: 3-sentence fic, M/M, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Another first for Casey.





	Walrus

.  
Casey giggles and can't stop, falling back onto the worn leather couch as Zeke falls with him, and his wriggling stops with a gasp as his fingers discover the weird emerald waves emanating from his boyfriend's hair. "Oh," he whispers, watching the trails, and Zeke's slow smile - _I am he as you are he as you are me as we are all together_ \- warms him like a blanket of honey, a blanket of his words, thick, sweet, tortuously slow, "It's coming on, isn't it?"

Casey's nod lasts a thousand years, as Zeke's voice fills the universe, "I can see it in your eyes..."

.


End file.
